It's Only Love
by Marvolo666
Summary: After Slughorn's party, Harry Potter realizes he likes Luna as more then a friend...then Luna tells Harry how she feels, in a way only Luna could. Both characters confronted with the nature of love, is it really that simple.
1. It's Only Love

**It's Only Love**

 **By**

 **Marvolo666**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the Character's, Places or Things from The Harry Potter World. I make NO Money or Profit of Any Kind. The same goes for any unoriginal lyrics or poetry.**

 _Not yet beta read_

* * *

Harry returned to Slughorn's dreadful party in a state of satisfaction he care not to admit to himself. He may have discovered shocking and disturbing information regarding Snape and Malfoy (get your mind out of the gutter) but he also was right, and that felt good.

"Hello Harry," A voice hummed from beside him. Harry turned his head and saw a smiling Luna. "It seems you were right about Draco."

Harry gaped. "How did you..."

"I followed you." Luna admitted without a shred of guilt. "I had thought you had left me."

Harry stared at Luna as he felt his stomach plummet not having realized he had effectively ditched her at the party. "Luna I swear I would never do that. I just saw Mal..."

"I know, as I said I followed you." Luna giggled softly. Harry had never heard Luna giggle before but he rather liked the sound.

"Oh...well what I meant was, you're my friend Luna, and I would never ditch you." Harry insisted,

"Not even if Ginny walked up to you and whispered in your ear that she wanted to hump you." Luna sang causing Harry to do a spit take despite not drinking anything.

"How did you...I mean No...I mean...No...I...I would never cheat on you." Harry said getting confused and flustered.

"Good to know but you can't cheat on your friends...well I guess you can, just not by mating." Luna smiled her eyes glazed as she looked at Slughorn's wobbling gut as he danced with the vampire.

Harry blushed as he realized what he had implied. "I ...I meant...it...would be...RUDE!"

Harry accidentally shouted the last part causing Luna to look at him with interest. Harry continued at normal volume. "I'm with you right now as your friend Luna, and I take that very seriously. I don't have many friends and I don't take them for granted. I would never abandon one. Especially after you followed me into the Department of Mysteries."

"Ginny followed you too." Luna reminded him. "As did all of your other friends. They've known you longer. We are hardly friends, though you are the best friend I ever had."

Harry shook his head as Luna said this in her dreamy, unfocused way. She didn't seem upset about it but Harry was. He was about to reply when he saw Slughorn approaching them again, his gut swaying as the inebriated professor stumbled towards them. Harry quickly grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her towards the exit. Managing to avoid the portly professor as the two fled the party, though Luna seemed unaware.

"That was a fun party." Luna sung with her light Irish accent.

Harry paused and grabbed Luna by the shoulders so she was facing him. "Luna I'm happy that you consider me one of your best friends, but you're one of mine as well Luna. I may not have known you as long as the others. Luna you mean the world to me, you are one of the nicest people I've ever met and you helped me more last year then all my friends put together, not to mention the adults in my life, including S...My godfather. I value my friends Luna, now more than ever and I don't throw them away lightly."

Luna's eyes were wider than normal as Harry said this. Harry was surprised himself of his outburst but had to admit he meant every word of it. Luna whispered in her soft high voice that seemed to sake, "You really mean that Harry."

Harry nodded as he stared into her shining silver eyes. "If it weren't for you I, I'm not sure I would have made it through that year. When I first met you I didn't know what to make of you. I thought you were as loony as everyone said you were, but they are all wrong, I was wrong. You are smart and brilliant. You don't deserve to be treated the way you are. You deserve thousands of friends, but you do have me and I know that my friends are your friends, especially all of who went into the D.O.M together."

Luna was looking at Harry like he just told her that the Quibbler was the best thing he'd ever read. Her eyes were bright and held a look of astonishment. She seemed to shake as she uttered. "Thank you Harry. That is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Harry rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her sheepishly, feeling his cheeks turn red. "Well it's true Luna."

Luna's face seemed to glow as a small smile touched her slips. Then she slowly walked through Harry's arms and wrapped her own around Harry, hugging him with all the emotions that she felt.

Harry was somewhat surprised by Luna's awkward hug, yet he hugged her back and somehow the embrace didn't feel so awkward anymore. Harry felt a warm feeling flow through him as he held the small, delicate women in his arms. Harry could help but notice how small she really was and was scared that if he hugged her too hard she would break.

Harry found himself feeling very protective of the young blond. It was this thought that caused Harry to have an epiphany. He fancied Luna Lovegood. Thoughts of embarrassment and Ron's mocking reaction to fancying Loony Lovegood flashed through his eyes, but as Luna pulled away from his hug and beamed at him, he found he simply couldn't care.

With their hand entangled in each over's the two young lovers slowly made their way to Ravenclaw tower. Luna was simply beaming with such enthusiasm she was showing her teeth. Luna could not remember the ever being this happy, even when her Mother was alive. She had always respected Harry, even before she met him Luna had heard of his heroics and witnessed it first hand during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Meeting him last year showed her that he was a humble kind young man as well. He was the best teacher she ever had during DA.

He was also the first person to treat her like she was normal, even if he didn't think so. Luna was many things but stupid was not one of them. She knew she was strange and different. If she wasn't so, people might take her ideas more seriously, but she liked who she was, and never bothered to look into her peculiar tendencies

Luna shook her head and refocused her train of thought. As soon as she did she felt her skin shiver as she remembered the intensity of her feelings when Harry had returned her hug. Noticing her shiver, Harry slipped of his Robe and wrapped it around Luna. Harry could help but smile back as Luna closed her eyes and softly thanked him. She seemed to shudder as her own emotions shook her to the core. Luna opened her eyes with compassion and understanding, her mind calming her as she realized what she was feeling.

"I love you Harry." Luna hummed as she continued the walk to her dormitory, not realizing right away that she had to pull Harry with her. Luna turned around and looked at Harry. "Are you OK? The Nargles aren't bothering you are they?"

Much to Harry's relief, his heart had resumed its beating, admittedly faster then he would have liked. Harry could hardly breathe and he could hardly move his stiff arms and wobbly legs. Luna was staring at him with slight concern of Nargles but that was it. Had she really just said what he thought she had.

"L..Luna?" Harry stuttered his voice horse. "Did...Did you J...just say."

"I love you?" Luna finished looking thoughtful. "I think so, it was what I meant to say but Nargles can scramble my words a bit...Harry?!"

Luna seemed alarmed for the first time since Harry met her, but he had not noticed. He was too busy trying to stay on his feet as he nearly fainted. Luna helped him to the floor and sat down beside him. Harry's mind was all over the place. In his living memory no one had ever told him they loved him. It was something he secretly had always wanted to hear, but he never expected to hear it like...that.

Harry struggled to speak and forced out. "Why would you say that?"

Luna looked at him. "I said it because I meant it, why else would I say it? If you think it was Wrackspurt's, I am wearing charms to protect me from that."

Harry felt himself grow frustrated, the fact he nearly fainted in Luna's arms not helping his mood. "Merlin Luna, you don't just say things like that."

"Why not?" Luna replied confused and curious at the same time.

"Just because..." Harry retorted "You just don't OK. "

Luna giggled and to Harry's frustration his stomach did somersaults. "People say they love each over all time. Haven't you told someone you loved them...Harry."

Harry looked away. "Just my parents, but they never... no one's ever...but Luna...You don't just say you love someone. We haven't even kissed yet or gone on a date...well as more than friends."

"We've known each over for just shy of a year and four months. I know you Harry and I know that I love you." Luna smiled more tenderly than before.

Harry nervously glanced at Luna and again looked away. He struggled to get the subject back into safer territory, "You mean you love me as a friend, do you fancy me, you mean you like...like me?"

Luna's focused as she went into deep thought. "Yes I love you as a friend, I fancy you and I like...Like you...I think. I'm also in love you."

Harry gulped as he croaked. "In Love with me? You can't just...You have to mean it, truly mean it with..."

"I do Harry." Luna whispered as he chanced a look into her eyes and couldn't look away. They seemed so wise right now when minutes earlier they seemed so innocent. "You don't need to worry Harry. I know you don't love me, or fancy me, or like...like me though I'm not sure what that means. You've made me happier than I've ever been Harry, even when my Mother was alive. I just wanted you to know how much you meant to me. I never wanted to upset you."

Harry looked at Luna. Her eyes seemed less bright now and there was a hint of longing in her voice. Harry immediately missed that bright smile on her face as he quickly spoke up. "You don't understand Luna. I do like you, I... Bloody hell, I fancy you for Merlin's sake."

Luna looked her eyes brightening as she looked both hopeful and in shock. "Really? You Do?"

Harry was blushing fiercely but pressed on, her smile depended on it. "Absolutely Luna, I think you're beautiful, wonderful and sexy...I didn't mean to say...not that I didn't mean..."

Luna actually blushed at this. "Thank you Harry, I think you very sexy as well."

Harry buried his face in his hands as he continued. "But Luna, you don't just say that you love someone Luna so bluntly. It's..."

"I'm not scared," Luna said. "I mean I am scared but I've never let that stop me, I don't care much for fear so I ignore it. I may not be as in love you with you as a married couple but saying you fancy me either means you love me but are too scared to admit it and get hurt by that love or that you fancy me but not for who I am under my skin."

"It's just not that simple." Harry muttered wistfully thinking back at the disaster of Cho and the complete mess that is Ron and Hermione. "Love his hard, love is complicated."

"It's only love." Luna hummed as she looked bemused at Harry. "Love isn't complicated, people are. I love you Harry and if you really love me too then we will be happy together. If you don't love me then I'll be sad until I move on and fall in love again. I just want you to know I love you, with all my heart. I just want you to be happy. And that I will be there for you whenever you need me."

Harry looked at this girl, this women who had said that she loved him. He didn't know what to say but he realized as he looked into her eyes for the first time in his life without a shadow of a doubt, that he was truly loved by someone. "Luna..I..I.."

"Just say it Harry," Luna pleaded bearing her emotions like she never had before. "If you feel it then say it, if you don't I'll understand. I never expected an answer I just thought you ought to know. Thank you for the happiest night of my life, and thank you for being you." Luna's eyes seemed to tear up as she continued on towards her dormitory.

Harry watched her go his mind still reeling from everything that had happened. A part of him wanted to go after her and tell he loved her and make her smile again...but did he love her...really? He thought he loved Cho, hell he thought he was in love with Ginny, but neither of them had told him they loved him. Cho had hardly said she had liked him at all.

Harry his friendship with Luna flash before his eyes, He saw Luna comforting him by the Thestrals, he saw her pulling him out of his grief after Sirius died. He remembered how she rescued him from Draco's attack by wearing those Godric awful glasses. The memory made Harry smile more than any of the others. He also remembered her fighting alongside him at the Department of Mysteries and how she seemed to put her new friends before herself. Most of all he remembered the overwhelming feelings that coursed through him as he held her in his arms. Before Harry knew what he was doing he was sprinting down the hall.

Harry felt his lungs bursting through his chest as he caught sight of Luna listening to the Ravenclaw door's riddle. "What is at the end of a rainbow?"

"Luna!" Harry shouted trying to catch her attention.

"No, it's definitely not "Luna," She muttered to herself. "The obvious answer is a pot of leprechaun gold but that seems too obvious."

"Luna!" Harry gasped as he reached and started panting.

"Oh hi Harry do you know the answer." Luna asked with a smile.

"Luna...I love you!" Harry shouted desperately.

"Oh I got it." Luna said getting excited. "The end of rainbow is w."

The door opened and Luna gave Harry a quick hug before running into the dormitory. Before Harry could blink the door had shut and asked. "How can the number four be half of five?"

Harry stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around walking up to the wall and started bashing his head upon it. This lasted for ten seconds before Harry herd the door open and swiftly turned around. Luna standing in the open doorway as she took a tentative step she muttered. "Hi."

Harry felt his blood turn to ice, the adrenaline had long since left him and now he had once again become a nervous wreck. Still he couldn't help but smile. "Hi Luna."

Luna seemed to swallow as she nervously asked. "Did you just say..."

"I love you." Harry blurted out before he fear overcame him.

"Why would you say that?"Luna gasped as she seemed to tremble.

Harry chuckled as he felt a sudden sense of Déjà Vu. He felt his voice shake as he replied. "I said it because I meant it, why else would I say it?"

Luna bolted across the room and lunged into Harry's arms. Luna started kissing him but it was not how he would have expected her too. She was kissing his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his forehead, and all over his face. Overwhelmed Harry caught her coming in and their lips finally met. Luna froze and her eyes were wider than ever before as she stared into Harry's, lips still connected. Then she closed her eyes and grabbed Harry's head and tried to crush their lips together with as much force and passion as she could muster. Harry grabbed Luna's head and added to the forced causing her to let a breath but high pitched moan escaped his lips. Luna seemed to lick Harry's lips who obliged as he parted his mouth. Luna's eyes opened again as their tongues danced, Luna swooned as her eyes rolled up the back of her head as she closed her eyes and purred with happiness.

Harry couldn't tell how long they had been entwined in passion. It felt like hours but was likely only minutes, before they parted. Luna's eyes were closed and she looked as if she had achieve inner peace even as she gasped for breath.. Harry smiled madly as he caressed her face with his hand and Luna sighed and shook, all but collapsing into his arms. Harry felt his chest get wet as he realized Luna was crying. Harry started to panic before he heard her whisper. "Godric, it's only love Harry but I have so much of love for you it hurts. I love you Harry, I love you so much."

Harry smiled as held her realizing why Luna had said she loved him. She didn't shelter feelings, she embraced them and revelled in them. Luna could not remember the last time she had felt truly loved and as Harry followed her and focused on his own emotions he found himself crying with her. If it was anyone else Harry would have been horrified but with Luna in his arms he felt like a vagabond who had finally found his home.

The two young lovers stared into each other's eyes and Harry so overwhelmed spoke from his heart.

"Marry me."

...

...

"Oh bugger..."

* * *

 _If you like Harry/Luna stories please read my story called The Curious Case of Luna Lovegood._

 _Please leave reviews and follow/_ _favourite_ _my story,_

 _Thanks to Mrxdeathx808 for his awesome Beta work._

 _Nargles Out_


	2. It's Only Natural

_**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!**_

Not overly Popular and it was more of a request

 _Shut up!_

* * *

 **It's Only Natural**

 **By**

 **Marvolo666  
**

* * *

 **Warning, May have scenes of sensuality.** **depending on your views this chapter could be rated M. However we Nargles feel this story retains a rating of PG 13 or 16. M rated version of this chapter is a one shot on other sites under my username.**

* * *

 ** _Previously on It's Only Love..._**

.

 _Harry felt his chest get wet as he realized Luna was crying. Harry started to panic before he heard her whisper. "Godric, it's only love Harry but I have so much of love for you it hurts. I love you Harry, I love you so much."_

 _Harry smiled as held her realizing why Luna had said she loved him. She didn't shelter feelings, she embraced them and revelled in them. Luna could not remember the last time she had felt truly loved and as Harry followed her and focused on his own emotions he found himself crying with her. If it was anyone else Harry would have been horrified but with Luna in his arms he felt like a vagabond who had finally found his home._

 _The two young lovers stared into each other's eyes and Harry so overwhelmed spoke from his heart._

 _"Marry me."_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

Harry had just asked Luna to marry her, minutes after they had confessed their love for each over and shared their first kiss, and Luna's first ever. Everything had felt rushed before, but this was a little much. Harry responded to his own proposal with the fitting words of the occasion. "Oh Bugger!"

Luna couldn't help but laugh as she burrowed herself deeper into his chest breathing in. "You're so sweet, you smell like flowers."

Harry had begun to protest, when he felt Luna start kissing his clothed chest and instead he squeezed her even closer to him. Luna became aware as Harry...reacted and felt something inside herself she had never felt before. Luna closed her eyes and let the feelings overcome her. She pressed herself against his swelling and shuddered verbally. She kissed Harry's lips again and practically melting into his warmth. Harry gently pushed Luna off to calm her down but she looked at him with such smoldering passion it shocked Harry to his core.

"Harry.." Luna whispered as she grabbed Harry's hand and slowly brought it up to her chest. Luna gasped as Harry's hand rested by her breast as she pressed his hand over her heart. Harry could feel the thudding of her heart beat. Harry's finger drifted across her chest when Luna pulled his hand away. Harry started to apologize and nearly lost his arm when Luna started dragging him into her dormitory.

They encountered no problems heading up the stairs and to Harry's surprise the Ravenclaws had separate rooms. The first thing Harry noticed was the lack of a bed, realizing she probably slept on the grass growing from the floor. The second thing Harry noticed was the grass growing from the floor. Despite this Luna's room was surprisingly well ordered, with the exception of a crooked picture of her Mother which Luna had immediately straightened with a slight twitch on her face. Luna calmed and quickly watered the floor that was also sprouting flowers before turning to Harry with darkened eyes. Suddenly a strange thought popped into his head as he looked at Luna who seemed more focused than ever before. "Luna...why did you bring me to your room?"

Luna looked at him with determination as she hummed. "I want to show you how much I love you Harry. I want to give you something that no one else can ever have. I want to share my heart, body and soul with you. Until we are one. I want to do what all creatures must because it is in their very blood."

Harry's eyes widened as Luna pulled off the straps to her dress and stood before him completely in the nude. Harry looked away on instinct, like when looking directly at the sun.

"Harry..." Luna moved Harry's chin so he was looking into her eyes. Even they seemed to be naked, hiding nothing in his gaze as he stared directly at her soul. "Make love to me."

Luna started to pull up Harry's shirt when he regained the use of his voice. "Luna...we've only been dating for 5 minutes..."

Harry's voice was muffled by his shirt going over his head. When it was off he realized Luna was standing even closer to him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I don't care, I promised myself that when I met the one I loved I would never hold anything back. I...I want to feel everything I can. I want to share everything before...I...I..."

To Harry's shock Luna seemed to come down from her ardor as she started to cry. Instinctively he reached out to comfort her, realized his mistake and quickly put his shirt on her as he sat Luna down in the grass. "Luna, it OK. We don't have to do anything you are not ready for."

"I was a strange child." Luna stated suddenly, sounding more like her dreamy self. "Not like others think of me as Loony. I was...strange in a bad way, and it wasn't the Wrackspurts. I didn't like being around other people. I didn't talk much and I didn't like being touched. My parents would always say they loved me and tried to hug and kiss me but I would get very upset. I wouldn't even let my Mother kiss away my bumps and bruises like every Mother should. I spent most of my life with visiting Healers, still do on occasion but only during holidays. They have helped a lot over the years, though I still have my problems."

Luna looked wistfully into her memories as she continued. "I remember when I was finally able to hug my Mother, kiss her cheek and tell her I loved her. Like I had always wanted to do. Only she didn't hug back, or kiss my cheek, or tell me that she loved me. She just lied there, telling me with her eyes that it was too late. I always struggled to break free of Mother's hugs, yet Father had to pull me off her, I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold onto her and let her know I loved her. I had to let her know..."

Luna voice seemed hoarse as she trembled. Harry's heart ached for Luna as he wrapped his arms around her, Luna leaned into his and slowly traced her finger around his chest, around his beating heart. "I vowed to myself to never let a moment go by without embracing the people I love. When I sleep at night I don't dwell on the things I've done, I dwell on what I never did. I'm scared of many things, life is scary. But the one true thing I fear is regret. Nothing hurts like regret."

Harry slowly nodded, knowing all too well the pain of regret. He was also beginning to understand why Luna had been acting the way she had. Luna looked up at him and continued. "The Future is bleak and shadows move in the darkness of daylight. I don't know if I will survive the days to come and as much as I'd like to lie to myself, I don't know if you will live to see this war end. I don't know what will happen Harry. I just know that I want to live and love while I still can, and I love you Harry, your soul touched mine and now it will never be the same. And Harry, I really want to do this because most of all, I have never wanted anything more."

Harry kissed Luna who whimpered as she kissed him back with vigor before pulling away panting. "I know with all my heart that if something happened to you, and we wasted a single moment of love... I could never live with myself. Please Harry..."

"I love you." Harry uttered, this time he was solemn, as if he was making a vow. Luna's words hit Harry hard. He didn't want to die not knowing true love, without knowing what it was to hold the one you love in your arms as you become one.

Luna sighed as she buried her face into his neck. She spoke with barely a whisper as she breathed in his scent. "I love you too, more than I should, more than I thought I could. Maybe I made a mistake, maybe love is more than love."

Harry breathed into her ear as he stuttered. "We don't have to do anything."

Luna hissed as she nuzzled against his head like a cat and purred. "Maybe it's more than love, but it's too late to turn back now. I'm in too deep, and I'm scared it will devour me but I don't care if it does. For this love I, would gladly drown in it."

Harry shivered as he felt Luna kiss his neck and bite it gently with her teeth. Harry groaned as he feebly tried to stop her. "We shouldn't Luna...What if...Oh Merlin."

Harry eyes rolled up as Luna move licking and nibbling his ear. Harry could hardly think, Luna blew on his ear and he moaned weakly. Luna whispered seductively."Why not, just tell me one reason why we should stop, and I will."

There were probably many reasons but his mind just wouldn't work, or maybe he really couldn't think of a reason. He breathed Luna's name before kissing her like a dying man drank water. His mind felt numb while his emotions ran wild, He was already experiencing things that made his whole life feel empty. Luna let out a heavy gasp as she shivered in his arms before removing his shirt from her body.

Harry froze as he looked at her, as if for the first time and in a way it was. He had struggled to not look when she first disrobed but now she had his full attention.

Her skin was as pale as snow but it seemed to shine as if she had bathed in moonlight. Her body had small amount of baby fat that helped make up for her small frame, to Harry she was perfect. It struck Harry that he had never expected to see this, not just Luna but anyone like this. Harry was overwhelmed while she looked into his eyes with what could only be described as devotion.

"You're very masculine Harry." Luna muttered blushing as she stared, observing his body for the first time. "But you are almost as pale as I am."

Harry almost laughed but it came off like an amused grunt. Luna raised her eyebrow and knocked on his head like it was a door. "Harry...are you there?"

Harry blushed as he snapped out of his trance and stuttered. "Sorry, It's just...you're so... "

"Fat?" Luna stated factually yet unconcerned. "I have gained a lot of weight lately. Father was scared I wasn't eating enough but I didn't want to hurt the poor plants and animals. The teachers were worried for some reason and in my first year the Nargles made me faint so teachers forced me to eat food. Thank Merlin for pudding. Hardly anything is hurt making that and it's so tasty and..."

"You're not fat!" Harry exclaimed realizing he had been caught up in Luna's tale and wanted it to continue if not for the fact that she thought herself fat. She wasn't even chubby."I was going to say you were beautiful, you don't seem real. Like a Veela, no like Fairy, a Goddess."

Harry was starting to rambled when he heard Luna gasp in shock. Harry started to panic, thinking he had said something wrong when she threw herself on top of Harry knocking him onto his back as she kissed him with unrivaled passion. "You think I'm a Goddess?" Luna asked seriously.

"Yes but you are so more than that. You're an angel, my Guardian angel. I owe you my life, you saved it Luna. You've helped me so much last year. As Voldemort drove me mad. You made me feel sane, you made me feel normal. You gave me hope. You saved me when...I...wanted to die. I wanted to see Sirius. I don't know what would have happened going back to the Dursley's. I do know actually, I'd...not be here if you hadn't comforted me during the End-of-Term Feast."

Luna seemed to attack him as she kissed him, grinding herself against him as she tried to force her tongue down his throat. Luna seemed possessed as she separated their lips and in a move that shocked him she kissed his scar. Harry seemed to lose focus for a moment as the action had mentally and physically affected him. Luna, knowing how much her small acts of kindness had helped him, wanted to show him all the love he had never had in his life. Harry seemed in a daze as Luna kissed every scar on his chest and arms with the tenderness Harry never experienced anything like it and it seemed to leave him shaking.

So many scars on his skin and from within. So many times she almost lost him, many times before she even met him. Luna whispered a prayer of thanks to her Gods that Harry had lived to see this day. She grabbed her wand and with a wave Harry realized he was bare before her. Even his glasses were missing.

Shocked Harry flinched as Luna stared at him and his attempts to cover himself. Luna looked up into his eyes and caressed his face with her tender hands. Luna cooed as she whispered lovingly. "Why are you scared? You're safe with me."

Harry lost control overwhelmed with desire he grabbed Luna's cheeks and kissed her causing her to gasp against his mouth before groaning languidly as she let Harry take control.

Harry broke free of her lips and started kissing down her jaw and to her neck. Luna gasped as she felt Harry lightly bite her neck. " Oh Morgana."

Harry felt his blood start to boil as his lips drifted down to Luna's shoulders, He couldn't help but murmur mindlessly. "Your skin...Merlin...so beautiful."

"So is yours," Luna whispered causing Harry to blush. "You're so adorable."

Harry's mind half responded. "I'm not adorab...AH."

Luna briefly bit his shoulder and looked at Harry with a gleam in her. Harry looked at her with surprise having never seen this side of Luna before. He tried to glare but the two suddenly burst with laughter..

Luna squeaked as Harry moved his lips down, kissing her as he went. He reached her chest and froze. Luna squirmed under his gaze, she could feel his warm breath which gave her goosebumps.

"Harry..P...Please?" Luna begged uncertainly as Harry breath reverently.

"Goddess." Harry whispered as he took her into his mouth.

"Oh..OH..OH Harry." Luna uttered in shock and pleasure. Her eyes where wider than ever as they stared unseeing at the ceiling above her. Luna's mind only thought of Harry, and the pleasure he gave her. "Oh Harry, my sweet Harry."

Harry froze as he felt a hand grab him, directed him against... Oh Merlin. Harry shudder as he tried to pull away, knowing if he didn't he would do something he shouldn't. Suddenly it was very easy to think of reasons why not too. Voldemort was out there, and he killed those he loved, the actual act would likely hurt Luna, she might get pregnant, he might suck at it and Luna would hate him, she might laugh at him, he might fall deeper in love with her, she might give birth to octuplets!

"Shh." Luna cooed softly as she pulled Harry out of his panic and looked deep into his eyes. "You've been an adult all life, just this once...let go."

Luna slowly moved her hips up and Harry gently began to sink into her. Harry's mind went blank as instinct took over. Harry Potter at the age of 16, on the 20th of December, 1996, had made it to the promise land, and it was paradise

* * *

 **(49 second later)**

* * *

They both gasped for breathed physically and emotionally overwhelmed buy what had just happened. Luna smiled as she took in the experience she had thought would never happen. Smiling blissfully

This was beyond anything Harry had never dreamed of. Even now she seemed to surround him, consume him, burn him and destroy him. She was setting his very soul on fire and all he wanted in that moment was to jump in the flames.

Harry buried his face into his neck realizing to his horror that he was sobbing into her neck, having never experienced much love in his life. He tried to fight it, to hide it but he couldn't stop the tears. Afraid of Luna's reaction to his emotional breakdown.

Then he felt hands grip his head and pull him towards a pair of lips. Harry opened his eyes and saw Luna's staring back at him with a look that threatened to shatter his walls.

"Shh." Luna whispered caressing his hair. "I'm here Harry, everything is going to be OK."

And Harry believed her, he felt for once in his life everything was going to be OK, and he owed it all to the girl...no woman before him. Harry felt liberated and free. Luna whispered, in wonder. "We are one now Harry...I love you so much."

Harry realized he hadn't been the only one crying, she had tears in her eyes that seemed to make her glow. Harry whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

"I hurt myself, but I knew what I was doing. It stopped hurting Harry, I'm just so...I feel like I'm dreaming." Luna smiled tearfully as she embraced the love she saw in his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes before looking back at her nervously. "Do you still love me?"

Luna smiled dreamily, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She reached up and pulled Harry into her arms and the two held each over as Harry trembled. "Oh Godric, so much Harry."

Harry closed his eyes as he let go, embracing the moment and what the angel in his arms. Harry had never felt anything like it, because for the first time in his life, he didn't want to be anyone else. If being Harry Potter lead him to this one moment of bliss then it was worth it. Luna looked at Harry's blissful looking face and giggled. Luna kiss his forehead whispering. "That was amazing Harry. You were so beautiful."

Harry chuckled into her neck before lift his face and staring into Luna's eyes. Luna giggled again as he wore a Goofy grin, looking as if he had exorcised all his demons and shrugged the weight of the world off his shoulders. " It was...Merlin."

Harry started kissing Luna's face causing her to giggle then he paused and asked. "Did you..."

Luna shook her head with a grin, her eyes radiating joy even as Harry cursed under his breath.

"If only they knew their Chosen One was a 'minute man'." Harry groaned.

"If only they knew you were just a normal teenager." Luna sighed as she caressed his messy head of hair.

Harry felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the monumental act they had committed. Harry cupped Luna cheeks and kissed her so softly Luna thought she would float away. Harry pulled away smiling like he never smiled before, down to the very center of his often tortured eyes. "Thank you...for understanding...and...loving me.."

Neither was certain which meant more to him, Luna rest her head on his chest him as she spoke. "It was my first time and yours as well. I just wanted to show you my love. I never expected...Harry it was the happiest moment of my life."

Harry grinned before exhaustion took over, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Luna just smiled and before she joined him in slumber, said a prayer to the goddess of old.

 _"May he be blessed in your name great spirit mother._

 _Love he was never shown_

 _Peace he has never known_

 _Life he had lived alone_

 _Bless him with wife and child_

 _So he will always have a home_

 _For this I give my heart, body, soul, and purity._

 _Great Spirit mother grant him shelter from the storm."_

Harry heard the words even as he dreamed and subconsciously he grinned as he held onto Luna tighter. Luna hugged back as the two young lovers slept

* * *

Harry awoke to something nibbling at his feet. He muttered sleepily "Stop...tickles."

"Not doing anything." Luna mumbled against his chest.

Harry opened his eyes looking at the girl cuddled up to his chest. then he felt another nibble on his feet and almost screamed at the sight before him.

It was hard to tell in the dark what it was but it was black and skinny with bat like wings, Harry was certain it was a dragon before he heard Luna whisper. "Honeyflake, I don't have classes today, I'll feed you later."

As the creature shuffled away into a hole in the wall Harry recognized the creature had hoofs. "A baby Thestral?"

Luna nodded sleepily. "Runt of a litter, I'm taking care of her, don't tell anyone."

Harry couldn't help himself as he poured all his love into one blissful kiss. "You're perfect, you know that?"

Luna smiled as she looked into Harry's eyes. "No, but I feel perfect."

Luna stared into her eyes with a look that rendered Harry into putty in her hands. Harry whispered. "You are so beautiful Luna. I could stare at you all day. If you wanted me to, I would stay here forever."

Luna chuckled before burying her face in his chest. "Oh dear...I was wrong Harry, it's only going to get stronger. I thought embracing my love for you would protect me from regret but I'm more vulnerable than ever. I don't know I could take it if something happened to you. It would only hurt even worse.

Harry tilled Luna's chin up and silenced her with a kiss. Harry replied with a smile. "Then nothing is going to happen to me Luna."

Luna swooned as she pulled Harry into another kiss. If it was too good to last, then she was going to embrace every second of it.

"Harry." Luna hummed blissfully. "My answer is yes."

"Great." Harry said with a tired smile before frowning. "What did I ask?"

Luna didn't answer, she just slowly started stroking Harry's finger with her own. It took Harry a moment to understand what she was implying before he looked up at her wide eyed, jaw dropped and speechless. She didn't mean...no she couldn't, she wouldn't...would she? It was mad! It was stupid! It was reckless! It was...it was...

Harry suddenly couldn't stop himself from grinning as he mumbled. "Brilliant."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Beta Read by Mrxdeathx808**

 _(Insert shameless plug here)_

 _ **(The Curious Case of Luna Lovegood** and **Hopping Mad (This Ball is Bouncing)**_


	3. It's Only Till Death

_**It's Only Nargles?**_

 ** _By_ _The Nargles!_**

Beta read by The Nargles!

 _Staring The Nargles!_

* * *

Note from the Nargles

 _This chapter features no Nargles..._

 _..._

 _Wait What?! Oh that's Bullsh-_

* * *

 **It's Only Till Death**

 ** _By Marvolo666_**

 ** _Beta Read_** ** _by Mrxdeathx808_**

 _My dearest friend Hermione_

 _I hope Christmas is treating you well, my Christmas as been rather awesome so far. I've never been happier. I know you had asked why I was so giddy on the train ride home and I told you I wasn't. You said I was acting loonier than Luna Lovegood and I started laughing so hard I broke a rib? Well there was a reason I was giddy._

 _I need you to come to the Burrow for New years eve. I know that tonight's new years eve and you probably want to spend the day with your family. That said I confess that I'm about to do something really stupid and I really want you with me. I understand the last thing you want is to be in Ron's company but please, for my sake be friends again for one day. You and Ron are the closest thing I have to a family and the way you two feel about each other will never change that._

 _War is coming Hermione, you care about Ron whether it be as friends or more. He cares for you too, in his own way. Do you really want to spend this Christmas mad at each other, or do you want the Golden Trio to go on another adventure, one that doesn't involve near death experiences for once. Remember, every day could be our last, not just because of the war. Life is fragile, so is friendships, please don't let this one end in regret._

 _If nothing else, I'm sure you two can act civilly for a couple hours and frankly, you will want to stop me from doing this so you better come and try. Of course, I won't be able to do this without you so...I guess it's your call._

 _Your dearest friend Harry_

 _P.S It's Luna here, my Owl is sick so Harry is letting me send my gift with his letter. It helps you see Nargles and those they infest. Merry Christmas, see you soon._

Hermione reread the letter in her hand for the 7th time. It was not lost on Hermione that the letter was longer and more articulate than any letter Harry had ever written, it also held the bubbling energy that burst from Harry the day they went home for the holidays. He was smiling, giddy and unrecognizable from the moody boy she knew so well. There could only be wrong culprit. LOVE POTIONS!

Luckily Hermione had prepared for this eventuality and had already prepared the antidote. To her surprise however, not only did Harry not resist taking the antidote, nothing even happened. Either Hermione's potion didn't work or Harry wasn't being affected by a love potion. Since the first option was so ludicrous it wasn't even considering, that left Hermione back to the drawing board trying to figure out her friends sudden change in attitude. She still remembered what he had said as the train arrived in London.

"I'm fine Hermione, thing are truly great, I've never been better. I know what will defeat him, I know the power he knows not."

Hermione's Christmas with her parents had been as awful as to be expected. Her parents had continued to drift farther apart from her and deep down Hermione suspected they wish they never had a child. She was certain she was an accident, and frankly for a time was certain her Mother must've conceived her during one of her many flings that Hermione pretended not to know about. It seemed more plausible then the idea of her parents actually conceiving at all. It wasn't until she had spoken with the Gringotts Goblins that they confirmed she was indeed the daughter of her parents. At least she was still Muggleborn, and could continue to show the Purebloods they were full of shi... I mean full of it.

What? Hermione's love of rules may have been damaged, but she still didn't swear, she had some standards after all. For the record, her disillusionment came from her realization that her parents didn't really care about her not matter how well she behaved. It also might have changed when incompetent Wizard Schools and Governments ran things only for it to become regular occurrence for children to be nearly killed under their watch, and allowed the Wizarding equivalent of Hitler and Freddy Kruger to pull a Lazerus by rising from the dead, and regaining power.

What was she talking about again...oh yes the letter. As much as her Christmas vacation had become a boring time, reading nonstop while her parents spent the Holidays at the dentist and her Father was abused the laughing gas, it was certainly better than spending it as this letter had all but demanded, in the company of...Him! The backstabbing, red headed, heart throb, I mean human vacuum...

Hermione was interrupted from her confused thoughts by a knock on the door. A horrid shrill smokers voice hollered out. "Hermione, It's your Aunt Martha. Are you in there? Martha needs another foot rub!"

"Oh dear God not Aunt Martha!" Hermione utter in horror before drawing her wand. Not for the first time thanking Merlin that she was of age. With a wave of her wand she conjured a note for a parents and disapparated. Anything was better then Aunt Martha!

* * *

She arrived at the Burrow in one peace and sided. Heck an awkward afternoon in her insensitive crushes company was still far more tolerable than Aunt Martha!

"Hello Hermione." A voice squeaked causing Hermione to yell.

She spun around looking for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anyone. She suddenly felt something tug on her pants. "Miss Granger, Dobby be down here."

Hermione looked down and saw the Elf wearing the strangest suite she'd ever seen. It looked as if someone had tossed random paints on it. "Dobby, What are you wearing?"

Dobby smiled with crooked teeth. "The Great Harry Potter told me to buy clothes for myself with his money, but they were all only one colour. So Dobby's made some changes. See it looks like a Rainbow."

Not for the first time Hermione wondered if Dobby was...as her parents would put it, living an alternative lifestyle, a little off to the side, batting for the other team-

"Hermione!" Harry shouted snapping Hermione from her thoughts. Harry ran towards her and then too Hermione's shock, initiated a big hug the way she normally had to do. "Hermione I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Well I'm here, prepared to stop you from doing whatever crazy thing you say you are going to do." Hermione replied tiredly.

Harry chuckled. "You do know it won't work right?"

Hermione shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "What else is new?"

After a moment they both laughed an Hermione hugged Harry back. Harry pulled her with him to the house. "We are going to spend the day in Ottery ."

Hermione looked at Harry curiously at this. "I assume that's not all were doing."

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you more later."

Harry opened the door as Dobby popped in front of him. "Mr. Longbottom says he will be here in five minutes."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby."

Dobby beamed before vanishing. Hermione rounded on Harry. "What are you planning to do? Are you paying Dobby? Why is Neville coming? Wh-"

Harry interrupted. "He's part of the Ministry 6 and a dear friend, 5 Galleons a day and you'll find out later. I have to go, you can talk to Ron."

"But I don't want to talk to Ron..." Harry had already took off, leaving Hermione to trail off. Ron was standing behind him and staring at Hermione. Hermione plastered on her stiffest and fake smile and uttered. "Hi Ronald..."

"Hi Hermione..." Ron replied slowly. "Why are you smiling like that."

"Like what Ronald?" Hermione asked before nodding. "I'm going to talk to Ginny, bye."

Hermione walked away leaving Ron to shake his head. "Mental."

* * *

Soon Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ron, were heading down to Ottery before as Hermione suspected, Harry left the path and made his way east. Harry grinned. "We need to make one extra stop."

"Reuniting with the last of the Ministry 6?" Hermione guessed aloud, remembering Ron mention Luna lived near the burrow. Harry nodded silently and Hermione pressed further. "If I didn't know any better I'd say this was a press event."

Harry shuddered at that before laughing nervously. "No press, none at all...I hope."

Ginny frowned as she noticed the trail Harry was walking. "I thought Luna was going to meet up with us, how do you know the way to her place."

This grabbed Hermione's attention and she realized further that Harry was blushing. He grabbed the collar of his robes and muttered. "Well um...you see..."

"Harry are you sweating." Hermione exclaimed as she took a closer look at Harry.

"I'm a little nervous about today is all." Harry snapped defensibly as he wiped his brow.

"What are you nervous about, Harry what's going on." Hermione asked full of growing concern.

"I think I see Luna." Neville interrupted causing the everyone to follow his finger. The rook shaped house was in the distance and Luna was already running towards them.

Hermione stifled a chuckle at Luna's deliriously weird dress. It was a swirl of colours that reminded her of something she saw in a Woodstock documentary. Luna's hair had grown even longer then before, in fact it reached her feet and Hermione was certain magic was behind this sudden growth. Her dress seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and her eyes did as well. In fact Luna's eyes seemed the most different of all. They didn't hold the same dreamy look they usually had. They were full of life and euphoria and something else.

Before anyone could react Luna had reached them and threw herself at Harry, Wrapping her arms around his neck and snogging the daylights out of him. They stayed like this for a few moment before Ron exclaimed. "Bloody Hell?!"

Harry parted from Luna blushing but with a silly grin on his face. Luna wasn't blushing but had the same silly look. Hermione would've laughed if she hadn't been so shocked, in fact she felt like an idiot, it all seemed so obvious in hindsight, well to her at least. Luna grinned and hummed in a slow dreamy voice. "Hello Ginny Weasley, Hello Hermione Granger, Hello Neville Longbottom, Hello Ronald Weasley."

Luna kissed Harry again and beamed. "Hello Harry Potter."

Harry blushed but grinned. "Hello Luna Lovegood."

Luna sighed before stating. "Father offered to apparate us down but I told him I wanted to walk. He seemed rather relieved to be honest."

"So... you too are dating then?" Ginny half asked already knowing the answer, yet she was surprised.

"Not exactly." Harry answered slowly. "That's kind of why we are going to down to the village."

Suddenly Hermione remembered the letter, the Dress Robes Harry was in, the more zany than usual dress Luna wore, among many other small clues. Hermione groaned sympathetically as it all came together. "Oh Harry, you're not seriously going to...are you?"

Harry met Hermione's gazed and shrugged before mumbling with a shy grin. "I told you it was something dumb"

"I prefer the term loony to dumb Harry." Luna replied with a sly smile. "It is rather loony thing to do, seeing as we've been dating for 11 days."

Ginny gasped while Ron and Neville exchanged a look. Ron finally spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

Hermione sighed with frustration and distress, she should've stayed home. "Harry and Luna are going to elope."

At the blank look on the two faces Hermione huffed and shouted. "THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

A brief moment of stunned silence followed before Ron burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he collapses to the ground. Ron look up with tears in his eyes. "Harry, did you hear what Hermione just said..."

Ron trailed off as he realized no one else was laughing. Harry and Luna exchanged an awkward look and Ron muttered. "Bloody Hell Harry, are you serious?"

Harry glanced at Luna then smiled. "Absolutely."

Ron started laughing again only more awkwardly. "Merlin Harry, at least make her work for it!"

* * *

 _7 days ago_

 _1 week to be exact_

 _11:00 PM if you want to know_

Luna waited in her room humming as she continued painting in her diary. Her room was a mess, her books were protected by spells but everything else was covered in plants and paint. She hastily looked up and beamed as she heard the sound of tapping on her window. She quickly ran to it with a bounce in her step, before pulling Harry inside. The two kissed and embraced as it had been 5 days since that magical night. Harry had placed a charm on Ron...to detect when he would wake up, since Ron didn't need to a sleeping charm to be clinically dead to the world for 12 hours.

Luna parted and beamed. "Happy Solstice Harry **."**

"Merry Christmas Luna" Harry uttered as he kissed Luna's cheek before hastily blurting out. "I mean Merry Solstice. I mean Happy Solstice I mean..."

Luna silenced him with as kiss before she giggled. "I may not be traditional in my beliefs but I celebrate Christmas Harry. "

Harry kissed her and whispered. "I love it when you laugh."

Luna pulled him to her and the two snogged some more. When they parted Luna sighed and hugged Harry, resting her head against his chest. "I missed you, more than I thought was possible."

Harry kissed the top of her head and rested his own on top of hers. "I'm here now Luna, I missed you terribly, but honestly I've been too happy knowing I have your heart to be sad about it."

Luna grinned contently. "Me too, but I still missed you."

Harry sat down on her bed and Luna cuddled up to him. It was the most they could get away with as just down the hall was Luna's father. Luna didn't care, just feeling loved was enough to last her a lifetime. Harry would probably disagree about the lifetime part, he was a teenage boy after all. In this moment though Harry felt like he could stay like this all night. However he was here for more than a cuddle with his girl. "How much does he know?"

Luna looked up and sighed. "We don't lie to each over. I was honest with him."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Luna shook her head. "He knew something was up so I told him I couldn't tell him, that it wasn't my tale to tell. It would be told to him soon. I think he suspects to an extent. I'm sure he's figured a lot of it out by now though."

Harry nodded in thought and Luna could feel his heartbeat quicken with fear. "You want me to talk to him myself."

"He already knows someone's in my room." Luna acknowledged as she point to the window. "The house is warded for intruders. The wards are telling him a non-hostile wizard is in my room and we are not participating in anything carnal. It's more privacy than most Magical parents allow their children to be honest."

Harry shook his head and laughed despondently. "So he's standing outside this room with his wand waiting to blow my bits off."

"He's downstairs making two cups of tea." Luna said with a conspiritory smile. "He's not the only one who warded rooms in the house."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and kiss Luna again. When they parted he took a deep breath and uttered. "I'll go talk to him."

Luna nodded and the two stood. Luna opened the door and Harry walked out. Luna took his hand and begun to follow him when Harry turned around and cupped her hand with his. "I love you Luna, but I feel like this is something I need to do alone."

Luna saw the conviction in his eyes and nodded. "He only made two cups maybe he's just expecting me, but if you're sure."

Harry nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of her hand and walking down stairs. Luna sighed as she walked back into her room. Her hand felt cold from the loss of his own, but her cheek burned from the mark his lips left. Luna sat on her bed and tried to calm her nerves through meditation but found herself more nervous then she had been in her whole life.

Harry walked down the stairs, each step letting out a sound that seemed to echo throughout the house. Harry was really regretting not bringing Luna with him. His courage seemed to leave him as soon as he had left her. When he arrived at the bottom step he saw Luna's Father sitting in the guest room with his back to him.

The man took a sip of his drink and uttered. "You are under the age of 17, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to enter my Moonshines room. This means you did not arrive here by Apparition, This means you are likely one of the Weasleys. You are male so the daughters out, leaving only Ronald Weasley. I know Luna had a small crush on him when she was younger, something she wasn't subtle in, but that was a long time ago, and Luna's made it very clear to me that small crush has went the way of the Long Horned Snorkak. I also know those my dear Luna is close too, as she tells me everything. I'm one of the few people she is comfortable opening up to, and I'm always happy to listen and offer my advice and guidance. However she did not share this recent development, perhaps you could elaborate Harry Potter."

Harry gulped as he heard the man utter his name and willed his inner Gryffindor to guide him. Harry walked around the man and sat in the chair opposite of Luna's Father. Harry took a sip of his tea as he spoke. "It's a rather recent development Mr. Lovegood."

"Please call be Xenophilius." The man said as he smiled kindly to Harry. "The friends of my daughter are friends of mine, and recent developments aside, Luna has told me much about her friendship with you."

Harry looked up surprised though he guessed he shouldn't be. "Really? What did she say."

Xenophilius chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. "She told me that you were nothing like the story's, you were so much more. She told me that you gave her the strength to stand up for herself, and not let others push her around. She understood, at last that it didn't matter if it made difference or not. In Luna's words, "If you do not stand up for yourself, what do you stand for."

Harry sat back as he felt his heart burst with a feeling of pride. "Wow, I never thought about it that way before."

"You're a Gryffindor, your job is not to think, but to feel, leave the thinking to the Ravenclaws." Xenophilius laughed until he had a coughing fit. "I can see that you two are already good for each over. Hell it's not like my say in your relationship would make a difference."

Harry gave a small grin and uttered. "I love my friends, but no understands me like she does. She's helped me so much these past year. We've both lost people who are close to us, and she helped me through the loss of my Godfather."

Xenophilius smiled sadly as he looked away wistfully. "I still see her as if it was yesterday. They say it gets easier, I've never understood that. For me the first month was the most painful, but then you slowly begin to function as you realize that life goes. There is still joy in the world and you begin to love your life again. Pandora remains in my heart and that gives me the strength to carry on. What they don't tell you about grief is, the hardest part isn't the first few months, its the years, years Harry, without someone who was a constant in your life. Do you understand what it is like to not see a loved one for months, I'm sure you do, what about years. It's been 7 years since Pandora died, since I spoke with her, saw her face with my own eyes, since I held her close and kissed her. I miss her Harry, I always will miss her. That's the hardest part. So remember you Godfather, remember those good times, that is how you dampen the sorrow. Remember and smile, for it will be alright."

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he whispered. "I'll try sir."

"That is all one can ask in this right." Xenophilius uttered before taking another drink and grinning at the boy before him, he could already see what Luna saw in him.

"Despite previous words, I think Luna would be better suited to telling me the story of your blooming romance," Harry sighed with a relief but Mr. Lovegood cut him off. "But...I feel that is not why you are here to speak with me, and I'm afraid here is where my insight fails me. You are the one with the upper hand now, so tell me boy. Why do you sit here before me. What are your intentions towards that witch which I treasure most."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your not going to like it sir."

Xenophilius laughed before he leaned forward and whispered. "Let me tell you a secret Harry. I don't like any of this, no father does. If it were up to me, Luna would still be a little girl who thinks boys are gross. So tell me and I promise not to kill you. Unless you hurt Luna, then I'll bring you straight to You Know Who himself."

Xenophilius laughed even harder but Harry had the distinct impression he wasn't joking. Harry steeled his nerves and thought about Luna and spoke with confidence he did not truly poses. "Luna and I have discussed it. We love each over, I can't explain it any better than that for the first time in my life, I am truly and completely...happy. I've lived my whole life and outside of the love of friendship, love has been a stranger to me. I don't want to live with regret, I don't want to die regretting either. Whether Voldemort kills me tomorrow or I live for a thousand years I know I want to live my life with Luna. That's why I'm here Xenophilius, to ask for your blessing...for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Xenophilius spit out his tee and coughed which Harry immediately took as a bad sign. "Merlin, you weren't joking when you said I wouldn't like it."

Harry looked nervously to the stairs and muttered. "So...is that a no?"

"What...Of course it's a no! You are both 16, your both too young to be getting married, especially with this being a recent development!" Xenophilius shouted before laughing. "It's nothing personal understand. I could think of few people I'd rather for a son in law then you. You are brave, you are strong and you both understand and love each over. That is all a father can ask for. However as a Father I can not encourage you two to do something that so ill advised, so...MORONIC!"

Harry nodded in understanding disappointed but filled with pride at Xenophilius blessing, if not for marriage then for his relationship with Luna. "I understand sir."

"I said it was Xenophilius, but you can call me Xeno for short. My friends call me Xeno and as I said before, a friend of my daughter is a friend of mine." Xenophilius answered as he extended his hand. Harry took it and they both shook hands. Xeno's grip was tightened. "Don't harm my daughter though, I will do anything for her. Believe me when I tell you, of all the danger's you have faced, you've never faced someone like me."

Xenophilius let go the now pail teenager and hollered so loud that Harry's ears were ringing. "LUNA!"

The sound a footsteps followed and Luna came running down the stairs before stopping under her Fathers stern gaze. Harry noticed her hands were shaking and Harry carefully took it in his own. Luna glanced at Harry and offered a fleeting but grateful smile before looking back at her Father. Xenophilius noticed the exchange and couldn't help but chuckle. "Seeing as your dear friend just asked for your hand in marriage and his words were clearly influenced by your own I am to assume you already knew this."

Luna nodded. "Yes Father."

Xeno shook his head and asked abruptly. "Are you pregnant?"

"No." Luna answered immediately before frowning. "At least I don't think so."

Harry blanched at Luna's answer before glancing at Xeno, who clearly picked up on what Luna had unintentionally implied. Xeno met Harry's mortified gaze with a grim one of his own and grumbled. "Delightful."

Luna finally caught up and blushed bright red. After a moment the disgruntled, but somewhat amused Xenophilius began to speak. "As a Father I can not give you blessing to be married. You have found a charming boy but I would annul everything I stood for if I encouraged you to marry with my blessing."

Luna nodded as she gripped Harry's hand tighter. Xeno continued as he started to pace. "I understand the temptation to get married, especially in times of war. I did the same with your Mother, we were only 17. However it was never something we would've done if we felt we had a choice...however there were...other circumstances, that sort of forced our hand..."

Luna continued to stare at Xeno who shook his head. "Never mind, the point I'm trying to make is, the beginning of our marriage was hell. It got better and we loved each over through it all. That said being married at 17 with an unplanned...I mean a beautiful baby girl was not the optimal way of starting a relationship let alone a marriage. To be honest we probably would have separated if it weren't for you dear...Not that this is a bad thing as we loved each over and were able to make it through those hard times still loving each over. That said many marriages aren't as lucky as mine was with Pandora. Many times people are stuck together who despise each over. I can think a few marriages like this. I don't want to see you stuck in a loveless marriage Luna. Do you understand what I'm trying to say dear."

Luna nodded looking up at her father with wide eyes. Harry watching the look on her face the entire time, noticing how present they were. Xenophilius stared at his daughter for a a few seconds before sighing. "Your still going to marry him aren't you."

Luna nodded with defiance in her eyes, something that shocked Harry. He was given the impression Luna had never defied her father before. Xenophilius didn't seem surprised though, he seemed to be expecting this. "There's nothing I can say or do to change your mind is there."

Luna shook her head and Xenophilius laughed tiredly. He looked to Harry and muttered. "She's just like her Mother she is."

Xenophilius knelt down to look her daughter eye to eye. He seemed to be searching for something and after a moment he sighed. "You've grown up dear, and it hurts for me to say this but I'm filled with so much pride. When your Mother was...blessed by the Goddess of life, and we decided we should be married, her parents disowned her. It broke her young heart, and she carried that heartbreak till the day she died. Whatever choice you make Luna, right or wrong, know that you are always going to be my daughter. I will always love you, and I will always support you."

Xenophilius kissed the brow of Luna's head before he stood up and began walking to the stairs. He stopped as he reached them and turned around. "There is a tree, near the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. It is a tree as old as magic itself. It is where your Mother and I became one. If two were to know the words, they could become one as well. It would be far safer then doing the ministry approved ceremony, especially in these dark times. In fact as long as no one is around to see it. No one even has to know."

Xeno turned around and winked before heading up the stairs. Harry stared for a moment before he asked. "Luna...did he just give us his blessing."

Luna shook her head and softly uttered. "No, he's just supporting us. Pardon me Harry."

Luna bolted up the stairs tears streaming down her face. Harry followed her as she disappeared from sight. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Luna hugging her father with all her might as Xeno gently rubbed her back. Luna stepped away and smiled tearfully. "Thank you Daddy."

"Don't thank me for being your Father Luna, I thank you for being my daughter." The Wizard uttered emotionally before walking to his room and shutting the door. Luna ran to Harry and embraced him. "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry grinned and the two young lovers ran out of the rook shaped house. Harry lead them Luna up to the top of the hill then to Luna's surprise knelt down on one knee. Harry whispered "Will you be my bonded?"

Luna threw herself at Harry and kissed him. When they parted Luna blissfully sighed. "Merry Christmas Harry."

Soon they were rolling down the hill kissing and laughing, while a solemn Wizard watched the young lovers from his room. He wiped a tear from his eye and drew the curtains shut, but not before whispering. "Bless them Pandora, bless them both."


	4. It's Only For Life

**Chapter 4: It's Only For Life**

 **By Marvolo666**

 _Beta Read by Mrxdeathx808 _

* * *

"So Father has been helping us out, keep our bonding a secret, since if Death Eaters found out it would be worse than a Nargle cross breeding with a pixie, witch ironically enough is were Pargles come from. I used to own a Pargle, but it wouldn't stop barking." Luna hummed as she finished telling the others their story. Harry would be blushing as he occasionally added details here and there. Luna kept the more private aspects of their relationship to themselves, something Harry greatly appreciated.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how happy they were as they made the trek across the beautiful farmland. This put Hermione in a bit of a quandary. On one hand, if there was one thing Harry seriously needed in his life, it was happiness and Luna seemed to give this to him. On the other hand, getting married was a really really really really really...really bad idea. It didn't help that Luna's own father was unable to discourage them, what could Hermione do.

To be honest Hermione couldn't really understand what Harry saw in sweet but eccentric girl. She was a good friend and Hermione had grown to like her despite the girls infuriatingly eccentric views. Still, she was not the type of person Hermione would imagine to be Harry's wife. Then again Hermione realized she probably shouldn't be talking as she glanced at the red headed oaf that as walking in a stunned stupor beside her.

"So are you going to say something?" Ron whispered almost loud enough loud enough the others could hear.

Hermione glanced at Ron and snorted. "I think you're a moron, and you have bad teeth."

"I meant about our best friend marrying Loony...I mean Luna freaking Lovegood." Ron hissed while whiling under Hermione's glare, earned for his slip of the tongue. Then Ron suddenly frowned. "What's wrong with my teeth?"

Hermione opened her mouth before shaking her head. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

"So my teeth are fine?" Ron said with relief.

"No, but with my history of dental issues and buck teeth, I shouldn't really be talking." Hermione sighed, before she nodded to herself. "I'll talk to him but...when has he listened to me before. For Merlin's sake I can't even get him to stop using the Potions book of the Half Blood Prince. I hate to say this but I think you better get used to having your best mate married to your neighbor."

Ron looked as if Hermione had told him his Owl had died. Hermione gave him a soft shove, relishing in the banter between them. "Look on the bright side, at least he's still not crushing on Ginny."

"Yeah..." Ron nodded as Hermione walked ahead of him. Hermione grinned as she then heard Ron utter. "Wait...What?"

Hermione caught up to Harry who smiled and whispered to Luna. The blond gave him a kiss before going to to speak with a Ginny and Neville, whom she was closer to. Harry turned and waited patiently for Hermione to speak, which of course she did. "If you want me to convince you not to marry her, then my work is already done. We both know there is nothing I can say or do to stop you from doing something stupid."

Harry nodded before glancing at Hermione. "I listen to you a lot, but not as much as I should. I won't change my mind though, not on this."

She shook head and huffed. "Are you sure about this Harry, it's not too late to back out, admit it was a mistake. I'm sure Luna would be disappointed but if she really cares for you she would understand and still be your girlfriend. I'm worried that you aren't think this through in a logical-"

"Do your parents love each other Hermione?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Hermione paused at this. "Why do you ask?"

"The Dursleys." Harry answered sadly. "They loved Dudley but my time with Luna made me realized something. My Aunt and Uncle, they don't love each other, at least not in a way married couple should."

"No offence but it would be like us getting married." Harry seeing Hermione's embarrassed blush, did so to himself as he struggled hastily explain. "I mean...I guess it would be...nice? I mean we like each over, we would get along but...it would be..."

"...Boring." Hermione answered softly, thinking about her parents. "Maybe not loveless but devoid of all romance. Like they were married for every reason except the one that matters most. Sometimes I used wonder if they even love each over. Now I know they don't..."

Hermione trailed of as she realized she was no longer speaking of a hypothetical relationship, but the real one she saw back home. Harry seemed to have sensed this as he looked off somberly. "I've seen so many married people, looking at them to see what love was. So far I've only seen it in the Weasleys. Everyone else is married for other reasons. Money, reputation, companionship. The fear of being alone is a big one. Some even marry so they can feel loved, only to marry someone they don't. The Dursley's got married because it was expected of them, and it was the normal thing to do."

Hermione looked at Harry as a realization struck her. "You really love her don't you. I mean, you don't just think you do. This isn't a silly crush."

Harry nodded as he looked to Hermione. "I love Luna, I've never been more certain of anything in my whole life. So many people are too scared to grab a hold of love when they find it, and they let it slip away."

Hermione felt her eyes drift to Ron and sighed. A sudden sadness coming over her less overwhelming but more deeper than anything she had felt when she first saw Ron kiss Lavender. She had crushed on Ron for years, but she was too young, he was too immature, he would grow into a better person, she would change him as she reached the proper age for proper romance. Were her views on romance any different then? Is that why her Parents married, because they didn't act on their feelings and let the one they truly love slip through their fingers? Was this her fate, was this logic's reward?

Harry seemed to sense her sadness as to Hermione's surprise he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I do love you Hermione, not like Luna I mean but, as far as I'm concerned we are family. I couldn't imagine a life without you in it, same with Luna. Whatever happens you will always be my dearest friend."

Harry stepped away from a suspiciously teary eyed Hermione to speak to the others. "You are all here because I value family. I know some of you better then others, and others are closer to Luna but in the end, as far as I'm concerned, we are all family. You are the only family I've ever really known. That's why I invited you all here."

Luna smiled as she saw Hermione suddenly hug Ron and start crying. Ron looked startled before getting a little choked up himself. Hermione got a hold herself and pushed off Ron looking frustrated with herself. Ron took her hand and she blushed a little. Luna couldn't help but think there might be hope for them after all. Neville spoke up overcoming his shyness. "Thank you both for inviting us."

Luna shrugged in her dreamy way. "Thank Harry, it is part of my customs that only the closest friends of the bonded should witness the ritual. Even my Father can not witness it, though we'll see him afterwords. Sadly I don't have any close friends besides Harry..."

Before Harry could respond Hermione stepped forward. "That's not true Luna, we are your friends, no...you're more than that, you're part of our family."

"Hermione and Harry are right." Neville declared surprising everyone. "We have all been through some crazy things together, I consider you all family, that includes you too Luna."

Ron nodded and spoke. "I admit I think you are...strange, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. As far as I am concerned Harry is my best mate but if he hurts you I'm breaking his glasses."

Ginny suddenly ran up and hugged Luna. "I never stopped being your friend Luna. I'm sorry I never showed it."

Luna felt like she was going to cry as she hugged Ginny back and soon everyone came together in a tearful group hug. After a moment Harry spoke. "We better get going, we're almost there, and we don't have too much time."

Five minutes later and Harry could feel the magic in the air. They were close and Luna looked nervous. Harry took her hand and whispered. "It's not to late to back out of this Luna. Be a normal teenage couple."

Luna was silent for a moment then whispered. "Is that what you want Harry?"

Harry hastily shook his head. "Of course not but I would never want to do something that would hurt you..."

"You're afraid of hurting me?" Luna asked confused.

"If I in anyway pressured you into marrying me when you didn't really want to. That would be hurting you." Harry insisted as he gripped her hand tightly.

"They are starting to get into your head Harry." Luna hummed softly with a smile. "My Father, Hermione, the others. Then there are those who don't know yet but who's reaction you fear and don't forget the little voice in your head you've hidden from others but not yourself. It's OK to be scared Harry, I'm scared too. That's how I know this is something worth doing."

Luna started into Harry's eyes. "Father might be worried we are making a mistake, but I know in my heart we aren't. Marrying you shall be the best thing to ever happen to me. I will never regret becoming Luna Potter."

Harry took deep breath to hold in his many emotions before chuckling and whispered. "Well if it doesn't work out you can always Marry Ron. "

"Hmm" Luna responded with a blank dreamy face.

Harry smirked as he poked her. "Well your father let it slip that you used to have a little crush on Ron."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Harry." Luna answered plainly with a face void of emotion...too void of emotions.

"So you won't mind me asking Ginny about this?" Harry asked with a hint of a silly grin.

"Of course not, though if you did, it's most likely Ginny will find out about your recent crush on her."

Harry froze and started at his smiling fiance. "You wouldn't dare?"

"And neither will you." Luna answered sweetly.

"Fine, but you just proved you had a crush on Ron." Harry exclaimed triumphantly.

Luna's mouth curved a little upward. "I have no idea what we are talking about Harry. Oh look here we are."

"This isn't over dear." Harry nudged her playfully as he said this.

Luna gave Harry one of those sideways looks and hummed. "Yes it is, it's over when I say it is. That's the first rule of marriage, the wife is always right."

Harry laughed nervously before gripping Luna's hand. She squeezed back and Harry felt calmer. The tree was indeed as huge as Xenophilius said. It seemed to reach the heavens and the air sparkled with a burst of sapphire blue light.

"Once the ritual begins you can not interrupt us." Luna spoke as she took out 4 stones and handed them to the others. "These are portkeys Father made, just say Nargles Out and they will take you to Ottery St. Catchpole, where father has rented an inn for a private party. Once the ritual ends please activate them so we can say our private prayers to the the Goddess of love who dwells in trees like this. We'll join you there not long after."

Harry and Luna hugged the other four one at a time. When Harry reached Hermione she whispered tearfully. "You've changed Harry, in a good way I mean."

Harry chuckled as he looked lovingly to his soon to be new wife. "Not really, I'm just not scared anymore."

"What were you scared of?" Hermione asked as Harry backed away..

Harry closed his eyes as he held his soulmates hand. He opened them, staring into Luna's silver eyes and whispered. "Being happy."

Harry and Luna nodded to each over, then together they turned around and walked towards the tree. The magic seemed to grow brighter and louder with each step they took. Everything seemed to vanish as they looked into each overs eyes and Harry felt what could only be described as bliss. If this was the power of love Voldemort didn't stand a chance, because Harry felt invincible.

The young lovers turned to face each over. Luna sighed with bright eyes as she felt a warmth in her heart spread throughout her very being. Luna whisper softly. "Take my hand for it is yours."

Harry bent down and kiss Luna's hand as he remembered the words Luna had taught him. "I take your hand as I'd take mine."

Luna whispered breathlessly. "Take my lips and I'll take yours."

Harry smiled as he gave a chaste kiss to Luna's lips, even now it took her breath away. "I take your lips and give thee mine."

Luna softly uttered again her voice trembling. "I'd give you my heart but it is already yours."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment then stared deeply into Luna's eyes. "I will never be worthy of a heart so pure."

Luna's smile was full of tears as she whispered. "Take my dreams for they have already come true."

Harry whispered with tears in his own eyes. "My dreams are nothing without you."

"Give me your love and I'll grant you my soul." Luna cried happily.

"With love I exchange my soul for yours." Harry whispered before Luna joined in. "And united we shall be separate nevermore."

Harry and Luna join hands and raised them as they chanted together. "In the light of the sun let two become one, and only in death shall our bond be broken."

The light grew brighter then as thousands sun and Harry and Luna embraced. It felt like time had stopped. Harry was surrounded by stars, the faces of strangers and friends flashing before his eyes. He saw figures who looked suspiciously like Luna, only older. He saw the faces of his parents, and even Sirius. Luna saw it all, some faces Harry recognized, she could not, while others she saw looked like her departed family. Then he saw Luna, holding his sleeping body to hers and whispering.

 _ _"May he be blessed in your name great spirit mother.__

 _ _Love he was never shown__

 _ _Peace he has never known__

 _ _Life he had lived alone__

 _ _Bless him with wife and child__

 _ _So he will always have a home__

 _ _For this I give my heart, body, soul, and purity.__

 _ _Great Spirit mother grant him shelter from the storm."__

Harry felt like he would cry if he still had a body, whatever doubts lay in the depths of his soul was gone. He suddenly felt Luna beside him watching before they met each overs eyes. They leaned forward and kissed as an ancient voice hissed in the sudden darkness.

 _ _ **Be blessed for you are home**__

 _ _ **Welcome Children**__

Then they were on there knees, under the tree, trembling from there out of body experience. Harry and Luna starred at each over as they struggled to grasp what had happened. Luna seemed to be the more shaken, as she understood more of what had happened then Harry.

Luna shook her head and clapped her hands together and started to pray. Harry did the same as he listen to the sound of the portkey's being activated. After a moment Luna whispered. "Are they gone?"

Harry risked a peak and nodded. "They are gone, thinking we are praying."

"I always wanted to pray like in churches." Luna giggled as she put her hands down. "Harry that was the most...un-ordinary thing to ever happen to me."

Harry laughed as he looked at his new wife. "I love you Mrs Potter."

Luna beamed brightly. "I love you Harry Potter, but I'm not Luna Potter just yet. There's still one last step."

Harry laughed as he took Luna in her arms and removed her dress. So it was in the shade of the ancient tree they made of love and became one.

"I love you my dear." Luna whispered as she trembled from her state of bliss "My one regret is that it's only for life."

* * *

Hermione sat silently in the inn while Ron was complaining about the lack of a bachelor party. Neville of all people agreed and were already planning one for when they got back to Hogwarts. Hermione didn't want to know anymore about this and sat drinking in the corner, waiting for the Potter's to return. At that thought Hermione poured herself another drink.

Everyone's attitude had been changed somewhat by the bonding they had witnessed, no one was really sure what to make of it all. On one hand they clearly loved each over and the ritual was beautiful, though Ron kept this to himself and called it "bloody bonkers". At the same time Ron's sentiment was felt by the other's, this whole thing was "bloody bonkers."

Hermione felt guilty that she wasn't happy for her friend, and then guilty that she was when she should've tried to stop the whole thing. She felt guilty for the way she had been acting towards Ron. Whether or not Ron deserved it wasn't the point. The point was Hermione was a hypocrite acting just like Ron had during the Yule Ball. Yes they were going to go to the party together but as far as Ron knew it was as friends.

"Or maybe it's because Lavender looks up to him, while you always put him down." A voice in Hermione's head whispered. "Maybe it's because you spent years denying your feelings for him, the moment you begin to accept them, he moved on."

"If only you knew how much I look up to you." Hermione thought to herself as took another drink and thought to herself.

"You know that's non alcoholic right." Xenophilius said as he took a seat next to Hermione. She nodded and the Wizard passed Hermione a shot glass. Hermione stared at it before meeting Xeno's eyes. "Just a shot won't kill you, besides you should celebrate. Not everyday your best friend gets married."

Hermione took the glass and downed it before slamming it on the table and hissing. "How can you be OK with this, letting your teenage daughter get married to another teenager, you know they've been dating for a little over a week. Not to mention the boy your daughter is marrying has You Know Who himself after him-"

"They aren't married." Xenophilius uttered as he took a drink, a faint smile on his face.

Hermione stared up at him and intelligently uttered. "Huh?"

"Marriage is a legal process which used to be the buying and selling of women. Now it's just legal document with legal ramifications. It's ill advised and stupid. I never married Pandora that way. The only marriage that matters is the marriage between two body's, two souls, two hearts. In the name of magic they are married." Xenophilius said with a smile. "Not that there won't still be complications. However when it's all said in done, one day you reach a point when you can't tell your child what to do anymore. All you can do is guide them, something that you are finally starting to learn, in regards to your friends Miss Granger.

Hermione shook her head at this. Xenophilius chuckled before giving a wink. "Trust me when I say I know what I'm doing, I know things you don't, things that as of now no one else knows. Don't sell me short, if I were as crazy as you feared, I wouldn't be able to run the Quibbler."

Hermione refrained from snorting and instead stared at Ron. Xeno noticed where her longing gazed lay. "You know when I first courted Pandora she was seeing another man. I knew I should've felt bad or guilty but I didn't care. That's the way it goes sometimes, because when you love someone, nothing is going to stop you from earning their heart. I stole her heart and broke another's in the process and...I would do it again and again."

Xeno pointed at Ron as he spoke. "You want a peice of advice Miss Granger. Love is not a game one wins by following the rules. Take these fabled words to heart. All is fair in love and war."

Xenophilius stood up but hesitated before adding. "Except love potions, that's cheating...and illegal."

Hermione took in these words with a calm stoic nature before she nodded and chugged down the rest of her glass, which wasn't much but Hermione wasn't exactly an experienced drinker. She stood up and strode forward just as Harry and Luna appeared in the inn. Everyone started to congratulate them, in some way shape or form. Most still doubting the rationale behind their rash decision.

Harry spotted Hermione storming towards them and opened his arms only to pause at the angry look in her eyes and stepped aside.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Hermione snarled as she approached the now pale redhead. To two stood there for a moment, Ron all but quivering under Hermione's fierce gaze. Then she pounced, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Neville dropped his glass, and Ginny covered her mouth in barley constrained mirth. Ron finally registered what was happening and kissed back, forgetting about everything but the women in his arms.

Luna shook her head and smiled. "Poor Lavender will be most devastated."

Harry blinked at the horrid sight in front of him before turning to Luna. "You must be devastated, your crush will remain unrequited."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Luna replied struggling not to laugh herself.

Harry looked with concern at his two best friends. "Do they have a shot?"

Ron and Hermione parted, grinning stupidly into each overs eyes as Luna spoke. "They are perfectly horrible for each over."

At this Ginny burst out laughing, and so were the others and not for the first time Luna questioned if maybe this love thing, was more complicated when she first thought. As she looked to her Father chuckling in the background, Luna remembered the words the Spirit Mother had told her, and felt a hint of fear behind her happiness. Good times were ahead, but maybe just maybe, the easy part was over, and things were going become difficult.

 **The end...?**

...

...

...

* * *

 **Chapter _?_ It's Only _What?_**

* * *

 **2 Months later**

 **Ravenclaw Tower.**

Luna rubbed her eyes as she once again thought over the visions she saw during her secret bonding with Harry. She couldn't help but feel that in her happiness she was missing something. Harry and Luna had never been happier, spending time together to the surprise of the school. Luna had been bullied more than ever but as Luna put it to Harry. "It's not worth bothering over, I can summon my missing things now, and what is broken I can repair. I can stand up for myself and defend myself. Their bullying was no more annoying than a pesky Nargle bite."

Luna knew she owed her growing confidence to Harry. However she was worried. Darkness was coming to Hogwarts and she felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was missing something, A thought on the tip of her tongue, yet out of reach. She once again went over the vision, the words of the spirit Mother, the words she had whispered to her, in her sacred love felt prayer.

There was a sudden intake of air as Luna's eyes widened. Luna reached for her wand and held it before her. She closed her eyes and hummed, her voice echoing throughout the room, yet unheard by all except her. She felt her wand vibrate and when she opened her eyes she saw her wand give off a blue sapphire light, like from the bonding. Luna's mouth dropped as she uttered. "Oh..."

Luna stiffly rose from her bed and absentmindedly walked over to the loo. She splashed some water on herself as she looked into the mirror. Her face was pale, even for her. Her prayer had come true, all of it. Luna took a deep breath before muttering. "Oh dear..."

"What's the Matter Loony." A seventh year half taunted as she used the sink next to Luna.

Luna stuttered in her shocked state. "It's OK...it's Only...It's Only..."

Luna trailed off before muttering. "Please catch me."

"What are you..." The seventh year was cut off as a thud was heard. The 7th year sighed before running up to her room. "Cho! Loony fainted again!


End file.
